The collector
by DoomandGloomProductions
Summary: Danny is dead he comes back as a soul collector like the tittle says.Will his family figure out that the so called new hero/threat is really him.Join us while they venture into the G-Zone.
1. Chapter 1

Everything went black Skulker won,as the glowing blades struck Danny whispered a final goodbye to his friends and family. The once powerful ghost boy transformed into Danny Fenton Amity's biggest loser. Gasps filled the air and the cries of his loved ones hollered through the area.

But that was not the what this story is about my dear readers. For as we speak our hero is falling and falling into the ground to him the tunnel seems endless that is until Danny landed flat on his ass in you guessed it hell. And before him sanded a cloaked figure.

''Whu-wha-where am I?''The confused ex-halfa stumbled onto his feet.

''Why your in hell dear boy.''The figure approached him slightly.

''But im the good guy!Good guys don't go to hell.''Danny panicked he did NOT want to go to hell.

''No no your not going to hell your going up there.''The figure spat out the last words like venom.''I have an offer for you first a deal with the devil for say.''

''I'm listening.''Danny nodded by what he just said it was probably a good idea to listen.

''I'm sure you want to go back after all what will the town do without a hero?Burn to the ground that's what!So here is my proposal you may go back to earth as one of my 'collectors'.The figure pulled out a odd scroll.''What do you say?''

''Wait wait back up what exactly is a collector?''

''Ah yes well you are free to do as you wish but every once in a while you will have to collect some souls and bring them back here ghost,recently deceased human,someone you killed. I don't care as long as they get sent down to me.''He shrugged.

''How will I know?''His curiosity spiked a chance to go back and protect his town see his family Tucker and...Sam.

''I will give you a staff of sorts it will tell you and also open up portals.''The figure took out a pen.''So do we have a deal?''

After a few minutes Danny made up his mind.''Deal.''He took the pen in his hand and signed the contract.

''Oh um one thing I forgot you won't exactly look the same.''The figure pointed out.''In three two one!''

The transformation began his skin turned pitch black with a slight red tint,his hands grew vicious nails that looked like they could slice through adamantium. The hair on his head was no longer there in its place a white flame danced gracefully. His ears pointed and his mouth grew a pair of icy sharp fans but the most stunning was that his eyes were now to bright green orbs. The suit was covered by a gray cloak ( like the one Lidia wears) the suit was unchanged except the DP logo was replaced by a white upside down the time the transformation was complete Danny was in the ghost zone.

''The ghost zone how did I?''He lked around he was in someones lair lucky for him said owner was not home. Danny got up next to him on the floor was small staff about as long as his hand on top a black orb sat he picked it up and hung it on his belt and the noticed his claws.

''Oh man I need a mirror.''Once he was in the bathroom Danny could only stare in shock. He was hideous how will they react. Its better he not reveal himself for now.

''Better go before im spotted in here.''Danny flew out fast as a bullet.''He wants souls I know just the ghost for the job.''

**Ohhhh look a line break witch means we switch scenes :p**

''Hi Sam you ok. Look I know its been a year since Danny died thing are not so good in Amity but please we have to let go there's nothing we can do.''Tucker's voice rang through the phone. Since Danny died Sam pretty much shut herself off from the world.

''I know Tucker but I still think he might be here.''Sam said tearing up.

''Wow wow don't start crying on me again Sam.I miss Danny to but we have to be strong for Danny.''

''Your right for Danny.''Sam shut of the phone she could not bear talking about him any softly on her bed until sleep took her.

**Hope you liked chapter one next chapter well it depends on whether I feel like playing xbox all night long but of course some reviews may make me get of my sorry ass and update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets see im bored as hell yup time for a new chapter I do not own Banana Super-hero man...OH wait wrong thing. I do not own Danny Phantom in real life but in my dreams I wield the reapers scythe and fight bad guys AWESOME!**

''OH EMBER YOU WILL REMEMBER!''Ember had once again taken control of the town with her music. Time for Tucker to do his thing and by that I mean steal her microphone and make everyone's ears bleed. Oh the humanity!

Sam and Tuck were hiding backstage fluff in their ears waiting for the right moment to pounce. But that moment never came when two guards spotted them and grabbed them.''Hey boss we got's us some trouble makers.''

''SO WARM AND TENDE~What?''Ember whirled around to face them.''Ah the twerps hows the hero thing been since my boyfriend killed Phantom?I'm guessing not so good,like it would have made a difference. The dipstick was weak any way!''She smirked at Sam who was by now red in the face,steam exiting her ears.

''DON'T TALK ABOUT DANNY LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!''

''Why you little!''Ember picked Sam up by the neck.

_In Le ghost zone!_

''Ready or not Skulker here I come.''Danny said to himself passing millions of doors as he flew. He stopped when he heard a blood curdling scream. Looking around a portal to the human realm had just opened. Through the portal he could see Ember holding Sam by the neck. Sam's struggles were no use and her form was growing weaker and weaker.

''SAM!''Danny rushed towards the portal at full speed now he was MAD.(. wouldn't like to get the short end of that stick)It closed a second after he went through.

_Human world _

''Get ready to join you friend.''Sam was trow to the ground getting ready to blast her with her most lethal attack.

''Don't.''A cloaked figure stood behind Ember. She turned around letting go of her blast.

''Who the hell are you?''She raised an eyebrow.

''Exactly!''The cloaked ghost ran towards Ember hitting her in the ribs ,then the shin. One to the face punch,after kick after,blast,after claw,after trow she was helpless to his furry.(right,down,right,back punch FATALITY!) Finally after one heck of a beating he picked up her pulverized form and opened a portal with his staff.

''What you longed in life you shawl be denied there!''He tossed Ember in her scream echoing as the portal closed.

All this time a camera man was recording the whole thing.

''Is this live?''The man nodded silently to afraid to speak.

''Good. Skulker your off the hook of now but do not get on my bad side. And watch your back.''With that he flew off.

_That night at Sams house._

''Who was that ?''Sam mumbled waling around her room thinking.

''I have no idea but did you see what he did to Ember!Something tells me we won't be hearing from her again.''Tucker said looking offer the footage online

''That's what worries me.''

**Did ya like it I made two video game refs(is a nerd) can you spot them oh and review or Danny is gonna be very upset :C **

Im not totally sure where to go from here any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating my reasons:**

**1 Drawing **

**2 Laziness **

**3 My ever so tempting xbox **

**I think my reasons are legit.**

Sam was walking to school still pondering on the mysterious hero.'Who was he?What does he want?Is he even a good guy?For all we know he could be planing something. I have to know!''She was pulled away from her thoughts by Tuckers voice.

''Hey Sam.''Tucker waved at his friend quickly catching up to her.

''Oh hey Tuck didn't see you there.''She greeted.

''You still thinking about that dude?''A worried expression crossed his face.

''I'm sorry Tuck it doesn't make sense. Why would some new ghost show up and protect the town?''They were nearing the school now. Student were flooding the yard,some entering the building.

''I don't know.''He stated.''Now come on the bells about to ring.

The duo made their way to the classroom just in time and quietly sat down.

''Hello students I have a very important announcement today so listen up!''Mr. Lancer clapped his hands together to attract their attention.''There will be a new class starting today.

Practically all the students groaned at this. What lame-o subject were they gonna be stuck with this time.

''Its called Ghost 101. The Fentons will teach you how to defend yourselves against ghosts. This has been issued due to all the random attack's.''

Rather loud whispers filled the room Sam shared a nervous glance with Tucker. Ever since Danny passed away the Fentons have been different...

_Ghost 101_

''Hello class.''Mrs. Fenton said in a cheery tone, although one could see it was fake if they focused.''Me and Jack will be your teacher here in ghost 101!''

''Yeah its awesome.''Jack said jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

''So our firs lesson types of ghosts.''She drew a picture of a cartoonny ghost on the board and spelled types of ghosts under it.

''Type a) blob's. Now blobs are well blobs completely harmless. Unless large in size.''She handed Sam a small container with one of these blob ghosts in it and told her to pass it around.

''Type b) ''The weakling.''Jack started.''These ghosts are a little above blob's because the have a solid form.''

''But once again are not much of a threat.''Maddie finished.''Type c)''Normal.''.These are completely normal ghosts with average powers.''

''We honestly don't see many of these do we Mad's?''Jack turned to his wife.

''I guess those prefer to stay in the ghost zone.''She answered.

''Next we have d)''The Unique''. Maddie wagered for Jack to continue.

''Um... well these are ghost with unique and or rare abilities. Like say mind control.''Jack made a zombiefied like expression on his face to prove his point.

''And last are the newly discovered species...''Maddie paused swallowing a sob?'' f)'' are half-a human half-a ghost an example of this is...is...is...''She couldn't take it the grown woman collapsed sobbing on the floor.

''Mad's!''Jack rushed to his wife's side helping her stand up.

''Well looks like lessons going to be over a little early. But before we go make sure you tell tell your parents about the field trip to the ghost zone next sunday.

''DANNY!''Maddie was all out crying by now hugging Jack tightly.

''GOTTAGOBYE!''Jack took of with Maddie.

**-_- it's a bit of a filler sorry but I promise next chapter within a week to compensate.**

**BTW. Whatnoooimnotacontractor when you gonna update the x-men/DP crossover :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I did not update when I said I would but me and my family went on vacation (it was so worth it I got an awesome t-shirt of my favorite band now)**

''Come on kids the Fenton Specter speeder is all warmed up.''Jack yelled at the children to enter the vehicle. 

Mr. Lancer,Dash Baxter,Qwan uh lets just give him the last name Li cuz hes Chinese!Paulina Sanchez,Star Benson,Tucker Foley,Valerie Gray and Sam Manson were the only ones to sign up for the trip. OK well Mr. L. Was kinda forced to chaperone oh yeah and Jazz to but the writer forgot her.(forth wall you say?And I broke it. SWEET!)

_Once they were all inside Jack stepped on the brakes and of they go into the ghost zone. Swoosh!_

_''So Mr. F where in the ghost zone are we going?''Tucker asked looking out the window to see nothing but bunch of random floating purple doors._

_''Well were probably going to continue roaming around the zone for a little while then find a safe spot to spent the night in.''Maddie said looking at a map of the ghost zone witch Sam and Tucker provided._

_''Maybe there's a abandoned ghost lair we can sleep in?''Jack eyed his wife for a moment._

_''Oh Jack what are the chances of that happening?''She waved her hand in a pshaw motion._

_''I guess your right hon.''Jack slumped in his seat a little. Seeing this Maddie put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to cheer him up._

_Unknown to them two of Walkers goons were patrolling nearby._

_''So I said NO way and she was like yes way!''One of the two said._

_''Is that the only thing you can make conversation with?''The other asked._

_''Kinda...''He bowed his head down in defeat._

_''Beep...Beep...BEEEP!''The scanners in their pockets beeped uncontrollably._

_''Looks like we got a human object.''The two looked up to see the specter speeder casting its shadow over them. The guard took out his walking-talkie and phoned Walker._

_Once Walker quickly arrived on the scene to apprehend the law breakers._

_''Human's in the ghost zone that's against the rules.''Walker was in his GIANT form and easily grabbed the speeder with ease._

_''Let us go Walker.''Sam screamed pounding on the glass._

_''MOMMY!''I'm sure you know who said this one. Guy screams like a girl._

_''Fat chance punks you owe me a million years because of your boy friend.''The guards apprehended all the passengers and they were being hauled to walkers prison._

_Lucky for them the new mysterious hero was napping on a nearby floating rock since he had some trouble finding a place to stay. The loud clanking of the chains as they passed by woke him up with a yelp._

_''What the..''Danny stopped short catching sight of his family and classmates. Walker turned his head to look at him witch startled Danny once again._

_''Go along with your day sir these people are just being arrested.''He turned around and continued on his way. '_

_Arrest? Them! They didn't do anything it was me that has all that time to spend in jail not them now im MAD!'Danny stood up quickly all his anger starting to boil ever since the deal it been hard to control his temper._

_''Let them go WALKER.''Danny said this not as a request but a demand._

_''And why would I do that?''He turned only to be greeted by an ectoplasmic blast in the face._

_''Why you little!''Walker charged blindly..._

**AND... I smell a cat fight in the nearby future but were kinda of topic here because im insane I want to test your knowledge of 90's cartoons.**

**Which super hero say's ''Freak out''when transforming and ''Freak in when going back to normal?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jh831: Thank you !**

**WhatNooooi'mNotACONTRACTOR: I really wanted to ask and woman... well OK girl is more accurate. -_-**

**CptCrazy: And virtual gummy bats to you and also you win ONE THOUSAND monopoly dollars! (I'm not sane do not question me and FREAKAZOID is awesome)**

**DeliciusKrabKakes: And here it is I am extremely lazy though but im going to try to get at least one more chap before school starts.**

**Aslan333:I'm glad you liked it.**

**On another note its 2 *bleeped* AM this is bad isn't it?**

Ass Walker lunged for the mysterious hero Sam could only stare in awe. This person didn't know them yet here he was risking life and limb to save them...just like Danny! She watched ass he side stepped just as Walker was about to hit him. Stretching his foot out in the nick of time effectively tripping Walker. The cloak (that's what we are going to call him Kay) tried to punch Walker as he was getting up but instead got thrown into a nearby rock.

''I warned you!''Came The Cloaks reply. In a second he was charging towards Walker like a speeding bullet until they finally collided. After that Walker was assaulted by an array of punches and kicks.(for the walker fans he landed a few good punches two :7)

The Cloak stopped and hoisted Walker up by his jacked with one hand the other pulling out a strange staff.'No it can't be?'Walker thought.

''I know what your thinking and if you don't free the humans...well lets just say there are no rules were your going!''

''No DON'T I'LL SET THEM FREE IF YOU SAY SO! JUST DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE!''Walker whimpered like a child in front of their parent.''Unlock them!''

The guards obeyed and unlocked the chain's.

''Now what were we doing?'' The Cloak opened up a portal under Walker's feet and drooped him in. His cries echoing as he fell deeper and deeper. Finally the portal closed. The guards were long gone by now so he walked up to the group.

''Stay back spook!'' Maddie jumped and pointed her wrist ray at him.

''Wait!'' Sam jumped in between them.''He just saved us maybe he can help. The speeder's busted and now we are stranded.''

''I the trip back to the portal is a week and a half so that's big ass NO but the trip to the far frozen is only three days im sure you have enough supplies?'' He mentally slapped himself the only way for frost bite to give him the map is if he exposed him self but it's either that or they all die.

''Then the map can teleport us home!'' Tucker spoke up next Sam.''Of course.''

''Better start now come on!'' Cloak floated forward wagering for them to follow.

''Wait who are you?'' Valerie spoke up emerging from behind.

''Just call me Cloak.''

***yawn* how am I going to wake up at 7:30 once school starts (yes it start at 7:30 here) now this time its a video game character. Who is known as the ghost of Sparta?**


	6. MA BRO!

**Phantom Lightning: Don't we all?**

**Delicious**

**Hell breaker: That's right its kratos AND it is awesome ….. to bad I dun have ps3 only ps2 :c**

**jh831:Thanks **

**Icezwind: heck yeah!**

**Aslan333: c;**

''So like what are you?''They had been walking for about three hours and Star finally asked the fatal question.

''Um...i can't exactly tell you.'' Cloak stopped dead in his floating tracks.

''Why not?'' Paulina shot up next to star.''Oh yeah and were all totally wasted lets rest!''

''Look I...''He was cut of by Sam walking up to him pointing a finger.

''I hate to say it but shes right. We need to rest AND YOU need to talk!''Sam was scary very scary when she wants to so Danny gave in and they sat down to rest.

''What do you want to know?''

'''Whats your name?''Paulina took a moment to think.''I mean your real name.''

''Dan...DANTE yeah that's it! I sometimes forget.''He smiled trying to look innocent.

''Dante?OH MY GOSH THATS SO SEXY!'' Paulina and Star shared a squeal. Dear god my ears!

''Now tell us what are you? Your not like the other ghosts?''Maddie butted in with a scanner in hand.''The readings are of the chart.''

They all kept bombarding him with questions until 'Dante' took Tucker to answer his question in private. They went behind a large boulder and started talking.

''So my question?''

''Forget the damn question! You gotta help me they're killing me out there!'' Tucker was shock violently by his shoulders. Once the world wasn't spinning Tucker spoke.''Why would I do that I don't even know you.''

''UGH...Why do you have to make this so hard?''Dante clutched his head in vain.''OK now listen its me Tuck.''

''Me who? How do you know my name?''Man boy is denser then a brick wall.

''Danny!'' At this Tuck cracked up rolling on the floor.

''HA FREAKING HA!I think would know my best friend!''

Danny took of the hood that hid his horrible new face. Tucker nearly fainted , this can't be his best buddy can it? Chums since first grade.''D..Danny?''

'**'**Man I im sorry but you can't tell just help me please?''Danny pleaded with his best sad face.

''OK OK! Wow dude! I can't believe its you.'' Tucker hugged his supposed to be dead friend. Who cares if its not manly.''Are you sure about the not telling?''

''Please I just can't face them yet.''

''Its your call but you have to do it some day.''Tucker went back to Sam leaving Danny to think.

Later on Tucker managed to stop the questions and they continued on. For now all was at piece but you know me I just love messing with them.

**Sorry it was a bit shorter. .com/#/d49wp8t my deviant art look at my new awesome OC! Be nice please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm weird my link didn't work strange OK please go to deviant art and search GloomandDoomP (was no more room) please I really want to know if people will like my OC so PLEASE go have a look and tell me what you think.


End file.
